Wash Away the Night
by Ashe Jayfeather
Summary: Such a boring boring day in the land of Aaa. But trap a completely bored Fionna in the woods, in a storm, in a makeshift tent, at night, with a complete stranger? Now, this might get interesting. Oneshot. FionnaxFP. R&R pweeez :3


**This is my first Fionna X Flame Prince (I usually write Fiolee (WOMP WOMP FIOLEE IS AWESOMEEEE!)). I don't specifically care if I got his personality right or not. This is how I think he would act... maybe. this is a one shot, and I am not continuing it. I just wanted try and write with a different pairing, see how it went :3 Read on...**

* * *

**Wash Away the Night**

Fionna kicked a stone in front of her, letting it skip a ways away, and then kicking it again as she got closer. Today had been a bust for both her and Cake. Nothing had gone on, no attacks by monsters, no Land of Aaa in crisis, not even a Prince napping by Ice Queen.

It had just been a lame, slow, what other people call 'normal', day. And Fionna hated it. Her fists ached to punch something, and her sword sat ready in her backpack, just in case something decided to lighten her day with a surprise attack. She really hoped there might be one, but her hope was diminishing as she got further and further away from the Tree House.

She could take it anymore, being copped up in the tree, so she had fled the coop, the words of Cake following behind her to be safe and awesome. The sun was slowly sinking in the sky, turning everything orange and dark purple tinted. Fionna kicked the rock in front of her hard, sending it into a small patch of bushes.

She looked up at the trees of the forest bordering the grasslands. The forest was a place for thieves and monsters to hide, right? Maybe there was something to do in there. Ignoring the growing darkness and uneasy feeling of going in alone, Fionna braved past the first few bushes, making her way silently into the trees.

It was darker in the forest that it was in the open fields around the house, and everything had a dark look about it. Fionna drew her sword. If there had to be anyplace that was holding criminals, ghosts, and dangerous creatures, it had to be this place. She felt the adrenaline rush coming, over powering her worry and fright. This was the place to get into a fight.

But, to Fionna's great annoyance and anger, there was nothing. Not even a single evil bug in that forest that could even give her a chance to fight. She wandered the place long after the sun had gone down, but still couldn't find a single bad guy to challenge. Where had all the evil gone? After walking for what seemed like forever, Fionna sat down on a broken old tree, felled most likely by lightening.

"Stupid forest," Fionna mumbled to herself, doodling in the dirt with her sword. Although she wanted to continue her search, she knew Cake would be missing her, and it was most likely a lost cause. She decided to start heading back to the Tree House after her quick break.

Suddenly, a crack of lightning struck overhead, making Fionna startle. Thunder followed close behind it, sounding like a bomb.

And then, the rain came. Fionna shrieked and ran for cover among the leaves of the trees, but the rain was too hard and persistent. Before she could do anything, she was soaked. She grumbled to herself, folding her arms. "Where the heck did this storm come from anyways?!" she practically shouted. Now she was wet, cold, and still bored out of her mind. Nice.

Stumbling over slippery branches and leaf covered roots, Fionna made her way through the dark in what she thought was the direction of her home. But after walking around, and swearing up and down that she had seen the very same spotted mushroom a hundred times, Fionna finally came to the conclusion that she was lost.

What a mess she had gotten herself into. Stuck in the forest, alone, in the rain, bored, and lost. She sighed. Of course. Looping around, Fionna made her way to a small clearing she had found a while back. Her she was even more exposed to the wet weather, but she could see the sky and angry clouds too. She had a thing about that. If she could see the sky, she felt like she wasn't trapped.

Fionna frowned. Morning was nowhere in sight, and she didn't feel like sitting in rain any longer. She would have to spend the night in the forest, whether she liked it or not.

She grabbed a couple of dead branches off the trees surrounding the clearing, grabbing as many leave as she could, and made a small makeshift tent. She crawled inside, her clothes and hair dripping. The branches kept her sheltered, but every once in a while, a tiny water drop hit her nose. She sighed. It was the best she could do.

Shifting her backpack in front of her, Fionna went through the mess of things inside, taking out assorted items, from old socks to a few pink erasers. She found an old blue sweater, one she had thought she had lost a year ago. Of course it was in her pack. She never cleaned it out. Slipping it over herself, she began to warm back up.

After more searching, she found an umbrella. Fionna groaned. "I had a fraking umbrella this whole time?!" She puffed up at her own stupidity. She just couldn't catch a brake today. She laid it beside her, closing the backpack and pushing it behind her.

She didn't feel tired, not in the least. It was going to be a long night, she thought to herself, watching the rain come down in sheets in front of her. A long, long, long-

Suddenly, there was a snap in the woods across from Fionna, and a shout. Fionna straightened, her eyes wide. She instinctively reached for her sword. Maybe the forest wasn't as empty as it seemed…

A light suddenly appeared, although very dim, racing through the trees. It was big, almost figure shaped. Fionna caught sight of what looked like an arm and a leg between the trees. It stopped every once in a while, but then continued its wild dash to another spot a few feet away. With every second, the light slowly went out, until there was nothing. Fionna heard another shout, and then a thump. Everything went silent, except for the pounding sound of the rain.

Fionna peered out of her make shift shelter, watching the place where the flame had been last. Nothing moved. Suddenly, Fionna was back out in the rain, her umbrella keeping her dry this time. She made her was quickly to the spot where the light had disappeared, curiosity and adrenaline fueling her.

It was hard to see the roots popping out of the ground, and Fionna was forced to take the search slower, making sure not to slip. Finally, she reached the point at which the light had gone out. What she saw surprised her.

A boy lay in the leaves and mud, his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly open. He seemed a slight greyish color, and his chest barely lifted and fell with breath. He looked like he was slowly dying.

Fionna rushed over, holding the umbrella over her and the Boy. She stooped down on both knees, propping the umbrella up on some ranches overhead. She dug her hands underneath him, pulling him into her lap. "Dude!" she said poking his face. "Dude, wake up! You ok?" He didn't move, only laid there as if asleep. She started to panic. What did you do to someone unconscious?

Fionna barely remembered a lesson Cake had given to her about CPR. How someone unconscious needed air to stay alive and to keep their heart going. Although Fionna really didn't want to do that, she had no choice. Was she going to just let this guy die cause she didn't want to do mouth to mouth? She was so tempted to say yes.

Positioning his face right below hers, Fionna leaned in, her mouth about to reach his. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, staring at Fionna with a bright light in them. Flames were suddenly everywhere. Fionna gasped and jumped away, her cheeks flaring up. The boy crawled back, a confused face covered with fire. The boy was engulfed in flames, and a red and orange mohawk taking its place on his head, flickering like a candle light.

The forest wasn't so dark anymore, the trees and bushes colored with a brilliant red and yellow light. Fionna felt the warmth of him pulsing like a heartbeat, making everything flux with it. She peered at him from across the umbrellas canopy, trying to ignore all the dirt and grim she had on her white stockings.

"Hello," she said after a while of just looking at him. His brow furrowed, but he didn't return the pleasantries. She leaned a little closer, watching as he leaned back more. She tried a smile, "I… I'm sorry. I saw you running through the trees, and you were unconscious, I wasn't trying to…" He just stared at her, an uncertain look plastered to his face. She sighed, "Let me start over. Hi, my names Fionna. What's yours?" She held out a hand.

Suddenly, the Boy crawled back, out of the reach of the umbrella. He yelled out as a couple of drops hit his exposed arm. Fionna reached forward, intending to pull him back underneath the umbrella before he hurt himself more, but screamed out in pain when she grabbed him.

She withdrew her hand, rolling out from under the umbrella into the rain. She curled up around her hand, trying hard not to cry. She unclenched her hand, looking at the damage. The skin was raw and angry, red covering her palm. The rain fell onto it, soothing some of the sting of the burn. It hurt immensely to move, even if it was only to open her eyes to look back underneath the umbrella.

The Boy was underneath the umbrella now, on his hands and knees, staring at Fionna. His eyes were wide, almost scared. Fionna eventually found enough strength to sit up. Now she was soaked again, cold even, and the pain was giving her a dull headache.

The Boy reached out a hand, but stopped when he saw Fionna flinch away. He lowered it, "Sorry, I didn't know I could hurt you." Fionna looked at him, and shook her head. "No, it's my fault. I should have realized that fire hurts when touched." She gasped as she slowly crawled back underneath the umbrella. He watched, a small flash of guilt going across his face.

Fionna sat and examined her hand, wondering if she should wrap it. "How come you didn't go out when you went into the rain?" She looked up to see the boy examining her, "And how come I burned you?" She looked back down at her hand, "Well, for one I'm not made of fire."

He looked taken aback, "But isn't everyone?" For once that day, Fionna laughed, "Of course not! Lemme guess. You're from the Fire Kingdom, aren't you?" He nodded. She sighed, "Well, that explains a lot. What are you doing out here anyways? Aren't you supposed to stay in your own kingdom? It's dangerous for an elemental like to be out here."

He rolled his eyes, frowning, "I can take care of myself. I just didn't know that you creatures lived in such," he looked around, "wet conditions." Fionna looked out over the woods, then back at him. She couldn't help but notice a small red gem on his forehead, where his mohawk started. His face was lean but soft looking. His clothes looked very high class. Who was this dude?

"So, I never got a name," Fionna said. The boy shrugged, "What would it matter to you?" She frowned, "I was just wondering." He looked away, "It's none of your concern." She was about to say something back, but a sneeze interrupted her. She wiped her nose, suddenly remembering her cold state.

The Boy looked at her, "I can help you with… here." He clapped his hands together, creating a small shock wave of fire. It blew through Fionna and the trees around them in a ring before dispersing. Fionna felt her clothes and hair. It was as if nothing had ever been wet. She smiled, folding her arms to try and capture his heat, "Thanks! That was awesome!"

He looked sheepishly away, his cheeks even redder that the rest of him. "Uh, thanks…" They lapsed into a silence, neither looking at the other. Fionna finally broke the quiet, "I built a shelter in the clearing. It might fit both of us." The Boy frowned, "But, what if I burn you again?" Fionna waved a hand, "Naw dude, its ok. I think there might be some tin foil in my bag."

He just pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. Fionna brushed it aside. Standing, she took the umbrella down from the branches and coaxed the Fire Boy to his feet. He was taller than her, his chin where the top of her head was. She led the way up the slight slope to the clearing.

She stopped at the opening of the small hut. "Here, hold this," she said giving him the umbrella. He took it, but the handle started to slowly melt, and then caught on fire. Fionna yelped, then went to putting it out with her good hand. She quickly grabbed it out of his hand. "Ummm, maybe that's not a good idea." He smiled apologetically, hunching his shoulders.

Fionna found a small branch that stuck out a little was from the hut, and gently put the umbrella handle in between two twigs. She let go. It held up. "Be out in a jiff," she said, giving a thumbs up. Going inside of the shelter, Fionna grabbed for her bag and rummaged around in it until she found the roll of tinfoil hidden in the bottom.

Carefully, Fionna layered the inside of the twig lean-to with the metallic sheet. After admiring her work, Fionna climbed back out. "Ok, it's all good. Climb on in-" She went to look up at him, but bumped her head on the low roof of tree limbs. Suddenly, the umbrella bumped lose, falling as if in slow motion.

Fionna saw that the Fire Boy was going to grab it, but then remembered that he burned it last time. Fionna felt herself move, but wasn't aware at how fast until she had caught the umbrella and was right in the Boy's face. It had been falling toward him, and her arm was over his shoulder, holding the lifesaving umbrella up. They were so close, she could feel her skin baking. But neither moved, staring at each other with a mix of shock and adrenaline. Then, awkwardness set in. Fionna chuckled nervously and leaned back, getting out of his grill. She felt herself blush again, this time not just her cheeks, but her whole face. "The umbrella, it- well, you could have gotten hurt, I-…"

He just smiled, a small and simple gesture, "No, it's ok. Thank you." He looked away quickly. Was it just Fionna, or was he burning brighter? She pushed aside the thought. Gesturing to the hut, Fionna moved to the side as the Boy slipped inside. She soon followed, first wrapping her side in tinfoil.

Closing the umbrella, she set it beside herself, keeping it near the exit. The light coming off of the Boy reflected off the tinfoil, making it seem like a thousand tiny candles surrounded them. It was also getting warmer, and Fionna shifted uncomfortably towards the opening. The cold rain air met with the dry warm air inside the hut, making a nice semi-warm area.

"You can stay here until morning," Fionna said after a while of sitting and silence. "Or, you know, until the rain stops." For some reason the thought of the Boy leaving made Fionna feels sad. But she pushed the feeling away. He probably had somewhere to be, just like her. It was inevitable that they go their separate ways.

The Boy nodded, then turned to her. "So, where are you from Fionna?" She started a little at the sound of her name being said by him. Weird. "I live in the grasslands with my sister Cake. We live in a tree house smack dab in the middle. We're adventurers." She throws some punches to demonstrate.

The Boy nods, "Like guards?" Fionna shrugged, pursing her lips, "Well, I guess we could be. I mean, we fight monsters and catch bad guys and junk." The Boy suddenly looked sad and weary. "So, would you catch me?" Fionna raised an eyebrow, "Why would we?" He shrugged, leaning back more onto the tinfoil. "My whole life, I've been told I'm evil. I guess I am to have so many people tell me so."

Fionna frowned, "You don't seem evil to me." The Boy laughed a little, "Well, you haven't exactly known me for that long." Fionna wanted to say something to fight this point, but shut her mouth. He was right. And if he was right, then he could be evil. Maybe an escaped criminal, or a killer on the loose. Was that why he wouldn't tell her his name? To keep her from turning him in?

"I don't know if I'm evil though," he continued, oblivious to Fionna's internal struggle, "I guess I should know by now, but…" he shrugged, frowning, "Of course what do you care. You're just some girl who happened to find me and save me from the rain." Fionna watched as he tried to wrap his arms around himself and get comfortable. He closed his eyes, a small frown tugging at the ends of his mouth.

Fionna looked down at the tinfoil covered ground. Everything was silent, the night and storm outside passing with every second. Fionna looked up to the sky. It would be light soon. Had she really stayed awake all night? It only felt like a couple of minutes. She looked over at the Boy, noticing that his light was dimmed down, so that he looked as if coals were the only things he was. He was asleep, his breathing deep, arms folded across his broad chest.

Reaching out, Fionna instinctively touched his face, running it down the contours of his cheek and strong chin. He looked so much happier in his sleep. And he wasn't as hot, so Fionna only felt a minor burn when she touched him. In the back of her head she thought of this as invading his grill. But… it didn't feel like it. She felt like this was completely natural of her.

She withdrew her hand, her brow furrowing. What was wrong with her? Why the sudden attraction to him? Like, he was hot, but not that hot (No pun intended ;D). She sighed. Ironically, this is what woke him. Fionna looked away, acting as if she were studying the rain still pouring outside. The heat returned, along with more light.

"Sleep well?" Fionna asked, not turning to him. At first he didn't answer, but then; "Yeah, pretty good actually. That's weird. Usually I don't sleep." Fionna smiled, "Never?" She felt his shift behind her, "Fire elementals don't specifically need to sleep. It's really a choice, not a necessity." Fionna nodded. The rain had finally calmed down a bit. Soon it would all together stop, and he would be free to go. And then, Fionna would leave by first light to go back to the Tree House.

"Did you dream?" she asked out of boredom and curiosity. "Yeah…" the Fire Boy said, slightly uneasy. Fionna looked over her shoulder at him, "What about?" The Boy smiled halfheartedly, "About you." Fionna nearly laughed. He couldn't have been serious? But his face told her otherwise. "So… what was I doing?"

The Boy shrugged, "I was in the middle of a storm. My flame had gone out, and I was about to die. But then, you showed up. And it wasn't just one dream, it was many. Every time the same, except sometimes you had an umbrella, and sometimes you didn't. But every time you shielded me from the rain somehow. Every time you helped me and smiled and said it'll be fine."

He sighed, looking even more tired than before. Fionna was shocked, and slightly flattered. He had dreamed about her? How… not as creepy as she should think. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something else, but there was nothing. Suddenly, he turned to her and looked into her eyes. They were fiery, red and angry, but had a softer edge of orange. She felt like she herself was on fire with him looking at her like that.

She realized with a simple sense that they were suddenly close. Very close. He reached out a hand, growing closer to her face. She felt the fire start to grow unbearably hot. His eyes engulfed her, his hand landing on her cheek to cradle it. She held back a shriek as she felt her skin begin to sizzle. It was worth it, just to feel his touch…

Suddenly he drew back, a scowl replacing the soft look he had given her. "I hurt you… again." Fionna sucked in a breath, their contact together beginning to sting like her hand. A tear escaped Fionna eyes, sliding down her burned cheek. The Boy let out a breath, his face twisted in guilt and pain. He withdrew from her even more, watching as she finally came out of the agony's grip.

"I burn you every time I touch you. I hurt you. I must be bad then, just as everyone says." Fionna shook her head, searching for something to say. "No, no, it's ok, I'm ok. It's not as bad as it looks, honestly!" The Boy just looked down, closing his eyes, defeated. With nothing else to do, Fionna reached out with her good hand and grabbed his chin.

Slowly, through the ache on her finger tips, Fionna lifted his wide eyes to hers. "No," she said with conviction, "you are not evil. You don't mean to hurt me, I'm just a clutz that way. Besides, your touch… feels good." She smiled, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek.

It was quick, so as not to burn her lips to nothing, but it was heartfelt. Both stared hard at each other, blushing hard. Fionna knew she was just as red as he was, but didn't regret it. The Boy smiled, and then chuckled. "You're crazy to be around me. Didn't anyone ever tell you to not play with fire?" Fionna laughed as well, "Nope."

He smirked a little, and then looked outside. Fionna looked too, and saw with a sinking feeling that the rain had stopped, and morning had come. The sky was a dim grey, growing ever more colorful with the suns first rays. There was nothing stopping them from leaving their little shelter in the clearing. Nothing stopping them from saying goodbye.

She looked sadly at the Boy. He seemed to thinking the same thing. They shared a long look before slowly climbing out of the small hut. Fionna stretched her stiff legs and back, keeping her injured hand curled up so as not to stretch the stiff burnt skin. The Fire Boy let his flames grow taller until he was completely engulfed in hot fire, then let it all disperse, leaving his standing tall and strong.

Fionna looked him up and down, and then turned away. "You can leave now. I guess… I guess I'll see you later." She never thought that she could feel this upset and lonely before, not even with her terrible luck. But she felt like her own heart was being ripped apart, half of it leaving with him, and half staying with her.

The Boy looked like he was about to walk away into the forest, but stopped and smiled. "Flame Prince." Fionna twirled around, confusion written all over her face, "What?" He walked over to her, "My name is Flame Prince. I'm the Prince of the Fire Kingdom." Fionna felt her mouth open in an O. He was a Prince. A Prince. Of course she had to fall for a Prince.

She let out a breath, "Flame Prince." He smiled wider, and Fionna thought back to when he had said her name for the first time that night. She nodded, "Ok." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering… I mean, if you don't mind- Do you have a boyfriend?" Fionna smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." He nodded, "Yes actually, I would."

She crossed her arms, "I'm seeing anyone." Flame Prince shuffled his feet on the ground, dirt crackling underneath, "In that case, I would like to see you again." Fionna tilted her head, a small blush playing on her cheeks. He looked so awkward, so sincere, yet so strong and sure at the same time.

She twirled a piece of hair between her fingers. "That would be awesome," she said. He beamed at her, glowing brighter, "Great! So, um, where do you-"

"Here," Fionna answered quickly, "Where we first met. During a rain storm." Flame Prince smiled, his joy reaching his eyes, "There's nothing I would like more." He stepped closer, "And, I never got to thank you for saving me." Fionna felt his heat on her skin. Slowly, he closed his eyes, seeming to be going asleep. Suddenly, his flames started to go out, until he was nothing but a standing grey figure.

Afraid he was being snuffed out, Fionna reached out and attempted to shake him. But he caught her hands, and without opening his eyes, pulled her close. He wasn't blazing hot, but warm. Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, and the heat rose once again. But it mattered to neither of them. Fionna wraped her arms around his neck while he grabbed her waist.

When the heat finally became too much for Fionna, she pulled away, just in time. Flame Prince roared to life, breathing hard. He smirked, "I hope that was thanks enough." Fionna grinned, breathing hard also. "That was… that was amazing." He chuckled, turning around, "See you later Fionna." With a flash of flames and light, he turned into a line of fire, and burned away through the grass, leaving a trail of black grass and flowers.

Fionna grabbed the straps of her backpack, grinning to herself. Flame Prince. She took one last look at the tiny tinfoil wrapped shelter before turning and walking through the woods to the path that would lead her home.

* * *

**Yeah, it's ratchet, I know -_- i'm not the best writer ever! (not even close) sorry for any spelling mistakes and ****bizz ^.^ This was just written on the sper of the moment. Yeah, so, REVIEW! Pweeeeze :3 I would like to know how I did on diss ^.^**

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


End file.
